User blog:Sshakenbakee/1 Year Special Announcement
I can't believe it's almost been a year since I first signed up on this Wiki. I've had ups and I've had downs but I believe that I wouldn't be where I am today if neither of those happened. To celebrate the occasion, I thought I'd do a few things to include all of the SOG Wiki community. 1. After reading Flaky's one year blog post giving some insight on the development of Just a "Nightmare", it gave me the idea to do a Q&A post on April 20th (the day I joined). I would answer any questions users of the Wiki ask me, whether it be about my personal life, development of any of my stories, future plans for Creepypastas, etc. If you would like me to answer a question of yours, submit it as a comment on this blog post and I'll feature and answer it when I do the post in late April. 2. In mid-April, I will be releasing a Top 10 list of the best Creepypastas I've read during my first year on this site. It will be non-bias and I'll be very specific on why it's on the list. I think it'd be a fun way to showcase the skill we have to offer here. I haven't read every Creepypasta there is on the Wiki so if you have a story you want me to know about, feel free to let me know about in Chat when I'm on. I'll give them a read and see if they will make the list. 3. As a way of wanting to become closer with those on the Wiki and to be more avalible when people need help, I'll be posting here ways outside of the Wiki to contact me. It's all through social media but it's a way to connect with you guys outside of this site (I'm putting my trust into you guys that no one will do something stupid. Please don't let me down); Facebook: Cameron Simo (I should be the first result, the profile picture matches the one I use here) Instagram: csimo021 Snapchat: csimo021 4. Lately I've been working on a lot of new stories and they're probably the biggest test of my writing abilities. For a little something for now, I want to show you guys a sneak peek of one of the stories that will be released this year: Retaliation, the sequel to Revolution. It does contain heavy spoliers for Revolution so if you haven't read it yet, I urge you to click here to read it for yourselves. That's all for now so I hope you enjoy the plans I have for the next month and enjoy a sneak peek of a project that'll be out soon. **SPOILERS START HERE** I was sitting alone in the restaurant in the square. I ordered the ‘traditional breakfast’ and began to eat it eagerly once it arrived. I took a bite out of the meat and spat it out without hesitation. It tasted disgusting! I began to wipe my mouth when I saw a young man wearing a yellow shirt, white pants and a red top hat enter the restaurant. I recognized him; he was the same boy who rebelled against the Doctor last week. He looked at me and gave me a big grin. He began to walk towards me with the same sickening smile on his face. I gave him a slight smile but frowned a split second later, hoping he would stay away from me. He stood next to my table, staring at me. I looked up at him and decided to start a conversation. ‘May I help you, son?’ I asked him. ‘I am Sam! Sam I am! Do you like green eggs and ham?’ ‘Well, nice to meet you, Sam I Am. Hey, your rebellion attempt last week was pretty risky, don’t you think?’ Sam I Am looked at me in confusion. His smile turned into a frown and he began to squint slightly. ‘I have no idea what you are talking about, citizen. I would never rebel against the Doctor.’ ‘Did your head hitting the ground knock the memory right out of you? You stood right on the hanging platform in an attempt to rally up a mob and start a revolution.’ His facial expression went from confusion to anger. ‘Citizen, I must request that you refrain from using such language or you will be punished.’ I stopped for a moment, assessing what I’ve been saying to this boy. It took a few moments but it finally clicked. ‘What’s the matter? Am I not allowed to say ‘revolution’ or ‘rebel’?’ Sam I Am’s voice became more agitated in sound and was lowered to a harsh whisper. ‘Citizen, enough. Do not make me take drastic measures…’ I myself became angry by the changed Sam I Am. I stood up and began to shout at what was once a revolutionary with a dream. ‘Why? Why must I stop saying anything revolving around a rebellion? You were trying to start one not long ago! Where is the boy that didn’t care what people thought? What happened to that dream, Sam I Am? By the way, I don’t like green eggs and ha…’ My ranting was interrupted by a plate being shattered against the right side of my face. I fell to the ground and looked up at Sam I Am, who was holding the bottom part of a broken plate in his left hand. He glared down at me in disgust and dropped what was remaining of the kitchenware on the tile floor. The sound of it shattering into pieces echoed in the restaurant and whoever wasn’t looking in our direction turned their heads in shock and in fear. I could feel blood trickling down my face and hear it dripping onto the ground as it started to create several small puddles. Sam I Am then whistled and mere moments later, two police officers came in and picked me off of the ground, holding me by my wrists. Sam I Am approached me with a sadistic grin on his face. He slapped the side of my face that was bleeding, pushing whatever shrapnel that was embedded in my cheek deeper under my skin. I cried out in pain and Sam I Am raised his blood-stained hand for all to see. ‘Let this be a warning to all who wish to rebel.’ he called out menacingly. ‘It will only lead to suffering and imprisonment.’ He proceeded to spit onto the mess he had left on the restaurant’s floor that consisted of a broken plate, spilt food and blood puddles. I was still weak from being hit and slamming against the ground but my mind was fully alert. It did its best to command my muscles to resist the men holding me as their captive and make a break for it but the rest of my body was too weak to respond. I was dragged out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk where a police van was parked close by. Sam I Am opened the trunk and the two men threw me in. My body slid and collided with the back of the trunk, my head taking most of the impact. My vision became blurry and my hearing began to fade as I gradually lost conscience. The last thing I saw before passing out was Sam I Am mouthing something to me and slamming the trunk doors shut, locking them tight. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts